Dark Lord Phri Phillios
Darth Phillios is one of the oldest Sith in the JvS Universe. He formed the Sith Armada which then became the Grand Sith Alliance. His flagship is the Mark Slayer Super Star Destroyer. His power is renown through the universe. He is one of the oldest players of JvS. Birth and Early Life Nicholas Phillis (Phillios' birth name) was born on Coruscant 19 BBY as the Great Jedi Purge began. Both of his parents were great but unknown Jedi. They fought for their lives but were slaughtered by the overwhelming force of the clone troopers. Phillis' older brother, Richos, was taken and shipped to a different planet in the Outer Eastern Rim. While still a new born, Phillis was taken to the Palace on Coruscant to be executed. While in route to the palace, Grand Master Vero ambushed them and stole Nicholas away. She took him to Dantooine to raise him as her own. As the years passed by and Nicholas began to ask questions about his family and where they were. Vero decided it was time to tell him the truth about the fate of his parents and family. Nicholas wept for weeks over the loss. Over time, his sorrow slowly turned into a bitter rage against the Empire. At the age of 9, Nicholas learned how to hide his true feelings from others because for Vero would not have trained him if he showed her the rage within his heart. Jedi Padawan, Knight, and Learning the Ways of the Force At the age of ten, Master Vero decided to accepted young Phillis as her Padawan Learner. Vero explain to him the dangers that would follow if he chose to be a Jedi. He accepted it without a second thought. Vero thought Phillis wanted to free the universe from the hold of the Empire, but within the heart of young Nicholas, he wanted to cause death and pain for the only trace of family he had. Within the first months of training, Nicholas showed great promise with his skill with a lightsaber. Even though he could use the lightsaber at a Jedi Knight's level, he still could not understand the full ways of the force. One day on the plains of Dantooine, Vero pushed Nicholas passed his limits. She nearly pushed him to the brink of death. As they were dueling, Nicholas unleashed a powerful force push toward Vero's chest. The attack knocked the wind out of her and sent her flying back about 15 feet. The impact knocked her out cold and Nicholas thought he had killed her. As Vero woke up, Nicholas was nowhere to be found. She searched for him for hours. Two days later, she found him in a cave, curled up in a ball. She brought him back to their camp site and nursed him back to health. At this point in time, Nicholas began to have deep feelings for the one he called Master. Over the next few years, Nicholas' powers began to take root and the force began normal to him. At the age of seventeen, Vero granted Nicholas the title of Jedi Knight. Nicholas had become a cocky Jedi, but his powers proved his might. He and Vero were ambushed my a squad of Stormtroopers. Vero was hit in the shoulder by a blaster shot and was down for the rest of the fight. Phillis behead all of the Stormtroopers. As it seemed like the battle was over, a Sith Lord by the name of Leon Terror jumped Phillis from behind. Their battle waged on for an hour before Phillis crushed the chest of Leon with force crush. Terror was impressed by the great power of Phillis and tried to convince Nicholas into becoming a Sith. Phillis was interested in the power, passion, and freedom Terror spoke of. The only thing that kept Nicholas from joining Terror was his love for Master Vero. He chose not to kill Terror. Instead, he healed his wounds and set him free. His Fall to the Darkside Four years after the encounter with Terror, Phillis worked up enough nerve to ask Vero to join the darkside with him. As he came to Vero, she could tell the anger in his heart from his youth was taking hold of him. His eyes changed from a peaceful bluish green to a anger filled silver. Before Phillis could even finish his pled, Vero ignited her saber and slashed him across the face. She left him with a major face wound and he could barely move at all. Vero boarded her starfighter and left the planet. "I have created a monster that I had to kill" she thought to herself as her fighter jumped into hyperspace. Phillis was near the edge of death when Terror returned to him. Terror took Phri aboard his stolen Victory Destroyer and headed to the planet of Korribon. There, Terror had the best medical doctors repair the face of Phillis and bring him back to 100%. Weeks later, Phillis' memory returned to him. His master had turned her back on him. He had lost the love of his life. Yet again, his sadden slowly turned into a bitter hatered. In 4 ABY on the planet of Korriban, Phillis gave his life to the Sith, renaming himself Darth Phillios. The Revenge of Darth Phillios Phillios took upon the attire of ancient Dark Lord Nihilus to cover the wound Vero left on his face weeks ago. Phillios tricked the Jedi Master into coming to Korribon. He spoke to her through thr force, telling her that he had finally had his eyes opened and can now see the truth. She thought he was speaking about the Jedi way, but he was really talking about the Sith. As Vero landed in the Valley of the Sith Lords, she began to have flashes of the future. She could see herself fighting a powerful Sith, but she could not tell who it was because the Sith was hiding behind a mask. Vero blocked the thought from her mind and continued her exploration of the Valley of the Sith Lords. After a few minutes, she heard a voice call out to her. "Come to me..." the voice said. Without thinking, she followed the voice into a small cave on the side of the Valley. As she entered the darkness of the cave, she felt the darkness of a Sith deep within the cave itself. When she finally reached the heart of the cave, lightsaber crystals were everywhere. She saw a man with his back toward her in the middle of the heart of the cave. The Sith turned around and ignited his red lightsaber. The glow filled the room as he brought it up to his face. "Hello...Vero..." Phillios said as he stood in lightsaber form Vero had taught him. Vero was taken back by the form. She now knew who it was attacking her in her vision. It was her old Padawan, Nicholas Phillis. She ignited her blue saber and stood in a defense form. She knew what was standing before her was a twisted Sith. She knew that Phillios wanted to get his revenge for what she had done to him. The two battled for hours on end with each of them using one force power after another. The battled ended when Phillios tricked Vero yet again. He fooled her by telling her that he sumbitted to her. As she walked over, he used force speed to run at her with amazing speed and shoulder rushed her to knock her over. As she laid on the ground, Phillios walked over, bent down, and picked her up by the neck. As he held her up in the air by her neck, he removed the mask and dropped it to the ground. The grave wound on his face was still fresh. His red eyes stared into hers. "Look what you did you me!! Look at it!!" he demanded. She tried to summon for her saber, but he saw her and slammed her body into the stone wall. He slammed her so hard, her body was indented into the wall. Phillios summoned her saber with the force, and held both his and hers in his hands. "Funny....I get to kill you with the lightsaber that YOU worked so hard to created!" he said as he roared at her. He pluged both sabers into her heart. He looked into her eyes as her life force slowly faded into darkness. He took his right hand and placed it on her face. He summoned a powerful force shock which ripped apart her face, sheding blood everywhere. He left her body there to rot and went into the Valley of the Sith Lords to train. The Rise of Darth Phillios Years after the death of Phillios' former Jedi Master, he trained hard and gain enough renown to be named one of the most powerful Sith Lords of his time. Under the teachings of the Dark Lord of the Sith, "Lord O" (real and full name still unknown), he was taught the power to freeze the aging process of his body. Years after the death of Terror and Lord O, Phillios began to seek a ship to call his very own flagship. A few hunderd million credits later, Phillios purchased an Executor Super Star Destroyer and renamed it The Omega Mark XXIII. With his new Super Star Destroyer, he went back to Coruscant to take his revenge on the Empire which killed his family. The thing Phillios did not realise that nearly 30 years had passed by him. The Galactic Empire had already fallen and Jedi roamed all over the planet. Anger filled his heart forth he knew he would never get his vengance on the ones who killed his loved ones. Instead, Phillios began orbital bombartment of Corucsant. The Jedi Temple there was destroyed under the weight from the Orbital Cannons from the Omega Mark XXIII. Phillios himself went down to the planet and began to slaughter innocent people and Jedi. By the end of the night, raging infernos were scatter all over the landscape of the busy planet. Phillios could be seen walking out of the fires of the planet with a smirk on his face. He loved the feeling of taking life and he couldn't wait to attack and kill his next victim. For the following few months, Phillios went around attacking random Jedi owned planets in his Omega Mark XXIII. The Birth of the Armada Three years later, Darth Phillios put together The Sith Armada. He united hundreds of ships under his banner. Sith ships from all over the universe began to answer his call to unite under one Sith banner. The Omega Mark XXIII became the head flagship of the entire Armada. The Armada formed in the open space of the Outer Western Rim. Several months after the creation of the Armada, Phillios hired a second in command to keep the Armada in check while he was away. He hired Zuka Zammanee to take the office of Second in Command. The First meeting between the new second in command and Phillios was held on the brigde of the Omega Mark XXIII. Soon after this meeting, Phillios and Zuka went to attack a Jedi owned planet. The mission went sour as the Jedi outnumbered them 8 to 1. The Jedi attacked and destroyed the Omega Mark 23. Phillios was transport aboard Zuka's Flagship, The Equinox.Before the OM23 was wiped out, Zuka went and savaged the Omega Cannon before the Jedi could get to it. Soon after that battle, Phillios returned to Korriban to build a new, stronger flagship. He created the Omega Mark Five. Same type of ship, but with more upgrades and a powerful superlaser codenamed the Omega Cannon. This powerful laser was the idea of Phillios' dead Master. It was an improved laser with hellish results. Months later, Zuka introduced Phillios to Lord Feral and Lord Oblivion, the two heads of the Neo Sith Council at the time. During this time, Phillios sought the help from a new friend in the Outer Western Rim. Darth Dergonius became close friends with Phillios and they began to build up a major army for the Armada. The Neo Sith Phillios spent the next several months with his new Sith Brothers, Feral and Oblivion. Phillios was quickly accepted as one of their own. Phillios spent weeks debating if he wanted to take Feral's offer and become a Grand Commander of the Neo Sith. He knew the risks in this "deal". It mean the Armada would cease to exist and the Neo Sith would have a much larger naval force. In the end, Phillios accepted the deal and became a Grand Commander of the Neo Sith. The Massive Sith Armada Phillios had formed was fused with the Neo Sith's Naval power. Phillios spent the next year or two fighting along side his Sith brothers against the Jedi. Phillios began to work on several different projects to crack Jedi codes and break their defenses. The Fall of Phillios Phillios had the perfect plan a year after he joined the Neo Sith. He would "plegde" that we was a Grey Jedi and would crack the secrets on Wayland. He plan was perfect until his jealous former second in command, Zuka, found out he was calling himself a Jedi. Feral and Oblivion already knew of Phillios' plan to breaking to the Jedi data banks. For some odd reason, Feral believed every word from Zuka's mouth, which brought about the downfall of Phillios. Phillios had seen in a vision a few days before that we would die by the hands of Feral's men. Phillios knew this was the perfect time to try out the power his master taught him before he passed on. The power of returning after death was rare, but Phillios had mastered it with the help of Terror and O. Zuka and Feral both asked Phillios to come to Feral's Training Chambers. Phillios did it without questioning the two of them. Within the chambers, a fight broke out. Phillios was attacked my several different Sith who wanted to take his life because they thought he was a Jedi. After an hour of nonstop battle in the chamber, Phillios was behead by an undercover Jedi. As Phillios' head rolled on the floor, Zuka shot a blaster round through the skull, spilling blood and brain matter all over the ground. It seemed like it was the end of Phillios' story... The Birth Of Dark Lord SIN Phillios Days following the death of Phillios, his spirit haunted Feral. Taunting him and explaining why he was on Wayland. The heated debate between the two jolted Feral's memory. Now he finally remembered that Phillios had told him about the plan to spy on the Grey Jedi on Wayland. Phillios found a replacement body for the one he lost in Feral's chambers that day. As Phillios entered the body, he felt more powerful than ever before. Phillios went and got an update about the Neo Sith. It had fallen under a major attack. The entire faction was disbanded. After a few days of wandering on Korriban, Phillios went deep within the tomb of Marka Ragnos in the Valley of the Sith Lords. Deep within the tomb, Phillios fused his spirit with a powerful demon which was left behind from the ancient days of the Sith Empire. Once Phillios walked out of the Tomb, he was no longer the same. He was now Dark Lord SIN Phillios and he had a job to do. He had to bring back the Armada which was out for years. The Grand Sith Alliance Once SIN built up some naval force, he returned to the Outer Dock Yards in order to ask a favor from a old friend. They began to create a powerful flagship for SIN as he wanted all to fear hsi deadly power. After spending almost seven hunderd billion credits, The Godslayer Eclipse Super Star Destroyer was created. This awesome and powerful SSD was used to HQ for the Armada. Months after its creation, SIN began to call the Sith back to his banner. Much more support came this time around. Hundreds of Sith joined up with SIN. He used his new Naval Power and stormed the planet of Mustafar, bringing it under his contorl. With Mustafar under their control, SIN Phillios renamed the Sith Armada as the Grand Sith Armada. Months later, the GSA took over Ziost and stormed Coruscant. It was around this time that SIN Phillios reformed the Armada into an Alliance. The Grand Sith Alliance was feared throughout the entire Universe for a good time. After a few years, The GSA's power began to fall into the shadows as new more powerful factions came unto the scene like the CDDC and NSO (TTSE). Appearance Nicholas is a tall man with long flowing silver hair, reaching pass the middle of his back. Muscular, weighing in around 250lbs. He wears a floor length black leather jacket with five straps down the front (He only buckles the first one on the top. The leather jacket's sleeves come all the way down to the wrist, and end with a dursteel wrist plate.) Within the his jacket, he has a massive belt, with a plate on the front (the plate sports the symbol of the Sith.) Two straps can be seen crossing over his chest and he wears no undershirt. Three plates of silver dursteel battle armor (both shoulders, chest, both upper arms) A pair of black leather battle armor gloves. Black leather combat pants with two straps of dursteel around the thigh and above the knee on each leg. Also has a massive black feathered wing on the right side of his back that reaches out at least 6 feet. Current News Phillios has ripped the demon SIN from his body in order to retain his right mind. The demon SIN now haunts Phillios down. Phillios was has been given the title Dark Lord of Terror. Has reestablished the Grand Sith Alliance, now in its Third Reich, upon the planet of Mustafar and has taken over several planets. Is now married to the love of his life, Zadea Riso Ordo, and has two baby twins, Abdel Phillios and Sinina Phillios. Force Powers *Force Push: Mastered *Force Wave: Mastered *Force Speed: Mastered *Force Jump: Mastered *Force Grip: Mastered *Force Storm: Mastered *Force Crush: Mastered *Force Bubble *Sever Force *Force Destruction: Near Mastered *Sith Magic: Novice Lightsaber Forms *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru / Ataro *Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad *Jar'Kai Titles *Grand Commander of the Neo Sith *Leader of the Old Sith Armada *Overlord of the Grand Sith Alliance *Sith'ari of the Grand Sith Alliance *Lord of the Grand Sith Empire *The Dark Lord of Terror Weapons *Custom blood red lightsaber from Master Vero. Panic *A silver bladed lightsaber named Chaos *68 inch Sith Rune Sword. Extremely thin metal matieral capable of still blocking lightsaber, blaster shots, and able to be swung freely instead of being a thicker, denser blade(Sword increases his power and contorl over the force. Allows him to channel force lighting (storm) throughout the blade and creates beam slashes) Fleets E.O.T.S.F Stats The Mark Slayer Class Super Star Destroyer *Length: 15,000 Meters *Hull: Upgraded SSD Hull (2 times thicker than the normal Sovereign Hull) Armament: *Mass Driver Cannon-Zion Cannon *1300 Heavy Turbo Laser Cannons *1300 Turbo Lasers Batteries *350 Ion Cannons *100 Tractor Beam Projectors *2 Dome Sheild Generators *7 Gravity-Well Projectors *350 Quad Turbo Lasers *CGT systems (4) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CGT *Seven Cloaking Generators *Laser Point Defense System 350 *Speed: 45 MGLT *Crew: 605,745 - Gunners 4,075 *Troop Capacity: 130,100 *Cargo Capacity: 500,000 mertic tons *75 All Terrain Armored Vehicles *->35 AT-ATs *->15 AT-STs *->20 TIE Crawlers *->5 AT-TEs *35 Squadrons of TIE Advengers *5 Squadrons of TIE Bombers *Passengers: 130,100 Allegiance Star Destroyer, Wrath of Terror *Lieutenant: Grand Commander Vargon *Craft: Allegiance-class Star Destroyer *Type: Star Destroyer *Length: 2,200 Meters *Hyperdrive system-Equipped *Shielding-Equipped *Communication systems-Hyperwave tranceivers *Weapons: *:80 Heavy Turbo laser Batteries *:50 Heavy Turbo laser Cannons *:20 Warhead Launchers *:50 Ion Cannons *:15 Tractor Beam Projectors *Crew: 51,500 *Top Speed: 70 MGLT *Troop Capacity: 4,850 *Cargo Capacity: 45,000 Metric Tons *48 Starfighters *Passengers: 4,850 GSSA Panic MC-80 Star Cruiser *Manufacturer-Mon Calamari Shipyards *Model-MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser *Class-Star Cruiser *Length-Standard length:1,200 meters *MGLT-60 MGLT *Engine unit(s)-M8.0 StarDrive engines (4) *M4.5 StarDrive maneuvering engines (6) *Hyperdrive rating-Class 1 (Backup Class 9) *Hyperdrive system-TriLuna 400MGS hyperdrive *Shielding-Serridge SEAL Shielding System *Armament: *:Turbolaser cannons (36) *:Heavy ion cannons (36) *:Tractor beam projectors (6) *Complement: *:120 starfighters (A mix of A-wing, B-wing, X-wing and/or Y-wings) *:Rebel personnel carriers *Crew: *:Crew members (5,402) *:Gunners (78) *:Minimum crew (1,230) *Passengers (1,200 troops) *Cargo capacity-20,000 tons *Consumables-2 years Old Fleet *The Godslayer Eclipse Super Star Destroyer Stats *Craft: Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer Type: Super Star Destroyer Length: 17,500 Meters Weapons: 1 Superlaser Weapon 500 Heavy Laser Cannons 550 Turbolasers 10 Gravity-Well Projectors Crew: 700,000 Top Speed: 40 MGLT Troop Capacity: 150,000 Cargo Capacity: 5 Garrison Bases 100 AT-AT Walkers 50 Squadrons of TIE Interceptors 8 Squadrons of TIE Bombers Passengers: 150,000 Category:Characters